


Funkstille Nacht

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funkstille Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben in der Live Journal Community deutsch_fandom als Weihnachtswichtelgeschenk für Tristraine.

Es war zu jener Winterzeit, in der einsame Menschen die langen Abende und Nächte in Traurigkeit verbrachten.  
Roland saß alleine vor seinem Funkgerät und wartete, ohne zu wissen worauf. Als das Metall vibrierte und eine Nachricht sich zu ihm durchkämpfte, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Sein Rücken straffte sich und seine Hände bohrten sich in knochige Knie, während er lauschte. 

„Wenn mich nur jemand hörte, irgendjemand“, erklang eine Stimme. Traurig, leise und doch enthielten die Worte einen Nachhall wie das feine Läuten von Silberglocken. „Ich bin ein kleiner, unbedeutender Elf, ein Weihnachtswichtel, wenn man so will. Aber auch ich besitze ein Gewissen.  
Viel wird geredet in dieser Welt, viel offengelegt. Geheimnisse bleiben nicht geheim, Lügen gelangen ans Licht. Das ist auch gut, und so reihe ich mich gerne in die Linie der tapferen Männer und Frauen ein, die ihr Schweigen und das anderer brechen, ob diese nun damit einverstanden sind oder nicht.“ Die Stimme verstummte, das Rauschen wurde stärker und Roland neigte sich näher zu seinem Funkgerät. Es zuckte ihm in den Fingern, nach einem besseren Empfang zu fahnden, doch er wagte es nicht, aus Angst den Kontakt zu verlieren. Bis er die Stimme wieder vernahm.  
„Die Wahrheit ist nie leicht zu ertragen. Doch auf lange Sicht sind wir uns einig, dass es leichter sein dürfte, auf jeden Fall besser, mit ihr zurechtzukommen als eine Lüge zu leben.“ Roland vernahm einen tiefen Seufzer, fast ein Schluchzen. „Kurz und gut, der Fall ist folgender, und es fällt mir wahrlich schwer, meinen Arbeitgeber, den Mann, der mir Kost und Logis gewährt, zu verraten. Aber wie ich es auch drehe und wende, nichts anderes bleibt mir übrig. Denn will es mir nun doch nicht mehr gelingen zu schweigen.  
All die Geschichten, die über ihn im Umlauf sind, wiegen schwer auf meiner Seele.“  
Ein weiteres tiefes Seufzen erklang und Roland fühlte Sympathie für den kleinen Kerl.  
„Sie ahnen sicher bereits, um wen es geht“, fuhr der fort. „Er trägt viele Namen und doch fragt sich niemand, warum er das Bedürfnis verspürt, seine Spuren zu verwischen, seine Identität mit der Aura des Geheimnisvollen, wenn nicht gar des Unheilvollen zu verschleiern. Eine Angewohnheit, die nur kriminellen Gemütern zugeschrieben wird. Jedoch - und kriminell ist er nicht, nicht im landläufigen Sinne. Denn er beraubt die Menschen nicht, stattdessen lässt er etwas bei ihnen zurück. Er verletzt sie nicht, und doch beobachtet er sie über das gesamte Jahr, einem Stalker gleich, den niemand auf Abstand halten kann. Er verbreitet Bilder von seiner Person, die nie der Wahrheit entsprochen haben. Und das Schlimmste: er zieht seine gute Frau in das Hirngespinst mit hinein.“  
Roland sah den Besitzer der Stimme vor sich und wie der sich echauffierte. Das Gesicht rot und röter wurde, der Atem schneller ging, bis der Ärger überhandnahm, aus ihm heraussprudelte.  
„Er war nie ein Kinderfreund“, schrie es nun aus dem Lautsprecher. „Er wollte nie Kinder. Die Geschichte des kinderlosen Ehepaares, das die Einsamkeit damit kompensiert, fremde Kinder zu beschenken, ist buchstäblich an den Haaren herbeigezogen.“  
„Holla!“ Roland zuckte zusammen, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. „Warum sollten sie das erfinden?“, setzte er dennoch hinzu, ignorierte die Absurdität des Geschehens.  
Nicht wirklich führte er einen Dialog mit einem Wichtel. Schon gar nicht mit einem, der ähnlich miserabel auf seinen Chef zu sprechen war, wie er selbst seit Jahr und Tag auf seinen eigenen. 

„Wer ist da?“ Die Stimme klang nun wieder klein und kindlich. Glöckchen läuteten heller. Ein Räuspern ertönte, ein nervöser Husten. „Warum er das erfindet? Ist doch klar“, fuhr sie nach kurzem Zögern fort. „Es geht um das Geschäft. Es geht immer ums Geschäft. Die Legende am Leben zu erhalten, zahlt sich aus. Das wissen alle.“  
„Was verdient er denn?“, erkundigte Roland sich nun, neugierig geworden.  
Der Elf hustete wieder. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Er arbeitet immer. Die Rentiere müssen versorgt werden, die Quartiere imstand gehalten.“  
„Also sammelt er Vermögen an?“ Wieder wartete Roland auf eine Antwort.  
„Ich glaube nicht“, erwiderte der Elf kläglich. Es klang als habe ihm jemand jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln geraubt und eine schwache Brise reiche nun aus, um ihn in die Nacht zu pusten. 

Roland kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Weißt du was? Diese Zeit schafft uns alle. Weihnachten meine ich. Wir sind überarbeitet, frustriert, vielleicht traurig und es ist viel zu kalt und zu dunkel. Denkst du nicht auch?“  
„Ja. Vor allem am Nordpol.“ Nun klang die Stimme wirklich erbärmlich. Roland sah auf das Feuer, das in seinem kleinen Kamin brannte. „Ich bin auch allein“, sagte er. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir für einen Abend gemeinsam alleine sind?“  
Für einen Moment hielt er den Atem an, und war dennoch nicht wirklich überrascht, als sich genau dort, wo die Stimme aus dem Gerät gedrungen war, feiner Silberstaub zeigte, in einem Wirbel verdichtete und schließlich zu einer kleinen, schmalen Gestalt wurde, die ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen ansah. Der Elf nahm die grüne Mütze ab und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre“, sagte er und Roland lächelte. 

 

Ende


End file.
